Manly Cuddles
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Tim/Bart Broship. Bart spends his first sleepover ever at Tim's mansion. And they be the best bros they are.


_Manly Cuddles_

Bart couldn't believe the Wayne manor. He saw it as an illusion or... a mirage. Until he supersped himself straight into one of the marble columns.

The place had everything! A butler, a theater sized TV (and stereo!), slippery floor that he spent a good forty minutes falling on in his holy socks, ginormous cushions and pillows on an expensive couch, thick fuzzy blankets, and most importantly: _food. _

Seriously, Tim's plate alone could feed five starving countries. When they start talking about how unfair it is the Africa starves while the United States eats all they like, they aren't talking about Arby's. They're talking about _Alfred. _

"Dude, I love your house!" Bart screamed, slamming into his third wall. Tim had his feet propped up on a fancy velvet ottoman and slowly sinking back in the cushions, flipping channels on the TV.

"I know," Tim said tiredly, leaving the channel on a Star Wars movie, "we have the house to ourselves, and you want to ram into walls."

"_Well, _this is my first sleepover. What is the norm all knowing master? Since Jaime nor Gar are here to inform me."

Tim rolled his eyes, "I told you, Gar's on emergency Beta Squad and Jaime's tutoring in Spanish all night."

"That really didn't answer my question," Bart said, getting up in Tim's personal bubble.

Tim sighed, stripping off his own shoes and socks, as well as his fleece hoodie. "Well, guys usually watch TV and play video games and eat food and do manly cuddles at bedtime."

"So what do girls do when they have sleepovers?" Bart cocked an eyebrow.

"Pillow fights, paint nails, talk about what boys they like, girl stuff," Tim said, shrugging his shoulders, "want some cupcakes and play Diablo?"

"You are _so _crash, my friend."

* * *

Bart struggles with the bloody combat game. After stuffing delicious red-velvet cupcakes in his mouth and Tim making a cup of hazelnut coffee for them both he was ready to play Tim's sleek PS3 and all it's glorious wonders known as Diablo.

He wasn't really prepared for the blood and death though. Not only was it gross, but he dealt with that kind of stuff enough in his past (future?). On top of that, once Tim started up his Demon Hunter, he destroyed everything in his path while Bart lagged with his Wizard, often ice-beaming in the incorrect direction.

Finally, he threw the red controller on the ground a proceeded to throw a very unmanly hissy fit.

"Bart, do you want to watch a movie instead?"

Bart sighed, watching as Tim slithered off the couch and proceeded to put Pacific Rim (Blu-Ray) into the PS3 and pressing start on the controller. "This is the best movie, ever created."

"I'll take your word for it," Bart said, watching the beginning credits roll.

* * *

Bart fell asleep halfway through the movie, his hands coated with the slippery oils from the popcorn that Tim and him had made.

To be honest, Tim had absolutely no idea how The Impulse fell asleep before him, especially with the best movie ever invented on and caffeine pumping through his bloodstream.

So, he woke him up.

He did not expect to be flipped over Bart's shoulder, thrown to the ground and straddled with a pocket knife at his throat. He seriously thought that was just Dick's thing.

"God! Don't scare me like that!" Bart whined, unwrapping himseld from the dark-haired teen.

"Scare you!?" Tim asked indignantly, watching as Bart flipped the blade shut, "where did you even get that anyways?"

"I've always had it. The future is kill or be killed, remember?"

Tim stared at him throughtfully while Bart searched for a good place to hold his knife in the waistband of his pajama pants. "Sorry for waking you."

Bart grinned, "sorry for falling asleep to supposedly 'the best movie ever'."

Tim smiled back, casually brushing back his hair with his left hand.

"So, what do we do now to have the best man sleepover ever?"

* * *

"Woah, this is amazing!" Bart exclaimed, looking eagerly at the souvenirs, computers, and weapons that Batman had everywhere. The batmobile was sleek and shiny in the center of the room, as if on display.

"It always is," Tim agreed, marching straight over to the main computer and keyboard. "This is the Bat-computer. Highest, fastest connection. Smoothest working ever."

"And we're going to watch Nyan Cat or something?"

"No," he said, typing in the encryption code. He then brought up a search menu. "But we can do this-"

Within seconds, the screen filled itself with live feed of Jaime teaching correct tenses in Spanish to Cassie at one of the cave tables. Conner walked briefly in front of the camera before he sat down and turned on the TV.

"Woah."

"Yup, there are cameras literally everywhere," Tim said, pulling up footage from the locker room, a hallway, the training room and kitchen as well.

"So, what? Batman watches us all day getting naked?"

"No, at least, not what I've seen. He might," he sighed while Bart scrolled through different footage. Kaldur and La'gann were sparring and Artemis was getting a towel and a robe before walking off camera and into the showers.

Tim took the mouse from Bart and opened the internet instead, "okay, I'm out of ideas. What should we do?"

"Nyan Cat?"

* * *

Tim collapsed on the couch, readjusting his pillow while Bart practically fell on top of him. "That was really annoying."

Bart laughed, pulling a blanket over them and pushing himself against the warm body that Tim had, "I forgot Nyan Cat was so bad."

"So you made me suffer too?"

"Hm... yeah..." Bart said lazily, drifting off against Tim's toned chest. Tim stared up at the ceiling, listening to Bart's shallow, uneven breathing before kissing the top of the red head's head and falling asleep himself.


End file.
